Guardsman Super-Soldiers (Earth-616)
In his last breath, Erskine begged for Steve to protect his wife Anita. Steve then escaped as Nextin security guards rushed towards the disturbance. He then went to the sniper's position, only to find a rifle connected to a laptop. He went on to interrogating several criminals of Madripoor, but he found no clue about the attacker's identity. Steve went to one of Wolverine's refuges and contacted Sharon Carter, asking her to investigate about Myron Smith, Nexton's security chief. As he continued his search, Steve thought of how Anita, Erskine's wife, resembled Cynthia Glass, a Nazi spy he fell in love with. Machinesmith reveals that he has based Anita's image off of a picture of Cynthia Glass, which Erskine's father kept as a memento. After that, one of Machinesmith's thugs knocks Steve out. Steve awakens in a cell, where he is contacted by Machinesmith through a hologram. Machinesmith says that he doesn't need Steve anymore, and then, several guards appear to take him away. However, Steve breaks free of the guards and manages to defeat them through skill. He then returns to the lab and reactivates Anita, who reveals to him that they are in a secret lab inside the beach house. Anita accepts to help Steve and leads him to a room that contains a Vita-Ray projector. Anita exposes Steve to the Vita-Ray, reactivating the Super-Soldier Serum inside him. Then, they are attacked by guards, but Steve defeats them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' With the enhancements from the Super Soldier Serum, their bodily conditions is enhanced to the peak of human potential. They are several times stronger, denser, faster and smarter than average humans. *'Peak Human Strength:' The Guardsman's strength is increased to the peak of human potential. They are stronger than normal humans. While not superhuman, they could lift up to 800 lbs and also capable of breaking heavy steel handcuffs/chains and break through a wooden/metal doors with a single punch with ease. *'Peak Human Durability:' The Guardsman's bones and muscles are harder and denser than normal humans. They are able to withstand highly pressures like fall several stories that is around 100 ft, take certain levels of strucks from superhuman opponents, and also if someone hits them with an wooden iron baseball bat, the bat would break and they would show little discomfort. *'Peak Human Speed:' The guardsman's speed is at the peak of human potential. They are faster than normal humans which gives them the power to reach speeds of up to 30-35 mph. *'Peak Human Stamina:' The Guardsman's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than most other humans, though not to a superhuman degree. They could physically exert themselves at peak capacity for up to an hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood began to impair them. *'Peak Human Intelligence:' The Guardsman's mental capability had been greatly enhanced which allows their mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. They could make their mind process at the tactical genius; their ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. They also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that they never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables them to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' The Guardsman's reflexes is increased to the levels that are superior to that of any finest Olympic athlete. *'Peak Human Agility:' The Guardsman's is increased to the level that is, while not superhuman, superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Healing:' The Guardsman's healing rate while not as fast as Wolverine is faster than normal humans. They are able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries within of several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. *'Advanced Longevity:' The Super Soldier Serum dramatically slowed due to having incredibly healthy cells in their bodies. | Equipment = None known | Transportation = None known | Weapons = None known | Notes = *To see more details of their Powers and abilities, see Steve Rogers (Earth-616)#powers | Trivia = | Links = }} Category: Super Soldier Serum